The present invention relates to a graphic data output apparatus for creating and outputting graphic data including text or character data by use of computers and a method of creating and outputting such graphic data.
In the conventional graphic data output apparatus as shown in FIG. 1, to make graphic data into a plot drawing 110, graphic data are fetched from a graphic data file 111 by graphic data creating means 101. Plot data are created from graphic data, including text, by plot data creating means 102. A plot drawing 110 is created from the plot data by the plot drawing creating means 103.
In such a conventional graphic data output apparatus, graphic data are made into a plot drawing so as to accurately reproduce the input signal. When text 1 and 3, included in the graphic data are superimposed with each other as shown in FIG. 3, on the plot drawing the text are also superimposed with each other. Therefore, visual checking for identification between text 1 and text 3 on the plot drawing is difficult with.